


【SA】一夜情 番外

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Summary: 忙碌了一整天，樱井锤了锤有点酸痛的肩膀，关掉办公室里的一切电源，上了电梯，按了层数，开始拿出手机查看信息。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	【SA】一夜情 番外

忙碌了一整天，樱井锤了锤有点酸痛的肩膀，关掉办公室里的一切电源，上了电梯，按了层数，开始拿出手机查看信息。 

没有相叶的邮件。 

压下心头那点失落感，安慰自己，对方一定是太忙了。 

叮—— 

电梯到了，樱井按掉电源，阔步往外走去。 

翔ちゃん，这里。相叶元气满满的样子。 

本因恋人没有联系自己带的那点情绪，在听到相叶声音的瞬间，一下子消失了无影无踪。 

那人站在外面，撑着一把黑伞，接连不断的白色晶体滴落在伞面上，又滑了下去。 

办公大楼门前，是一条人行道，往来的车流不断的穿过，鸣笛声和雨水打落的声音不断的交织在一起。 

樱井透过玻璃可以看到对方灿烂的笑脸，他的世界里只有相叶，对方的声音穿透空气，敲击着耳膜。 

你怎么过来了?钻到伞下，顺手环住对方的腰，还捏了捏。 

翔ちゃん，我想你了。相叶有点痒，瑟缩了一下。 

想我还不给我发信息。樱井的嘴巴噘(` 3′)了起来，肉嘟嘟的。 

所以我直接来见你了。说完凑上去啾了一下。 

哇，流氓。脸上却做着相反的表情，眼尾一路向上攀爬。 

是翔ちゃん的专属呦，相叶一手撑伞，一手去握他的手，回家吧。 

二宫发现相叶最近身上有一股香味。 

听相叶说，是樱井送给他的，两个人用上了同款。 

要说味道具体是什么，用樱井的话来说，就像是打开森林木屋，大自然的气息和木柴温暖混合在一起的味道，让人感觉安心，又很温暖。 

二宫听到相叶的转述，抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩，你家小樱花怕不是中文系毕业的，怎么这么酸呢。你那款香水跟安心半点关系都沾不到，不是叫什么流浪者之歌吗?而且要我说，就一股灰尘味。 

相叶撇撇嘴，nino你可真没有情趣，不知道润到底喜欢你哪一点。 

二宫得意，相叶氏你这是缺少发现美的眼睛，再说，反正J喜欢就行了。 

相叶不理他，低头戳着手机，二宫很快发现了这点。不用说，也知道手机那头是谁。 

我说，你们两个这么黏糊，也不怕有一天会腻啊。 

nino，唯一会腻的只可能是你和我，相叶抬头，用手指了指两个人。现在翔ちゃん换了工作，我一天都见不到他一次，怎么可能会腻啊。 

二宫趴在办公桌上，用手指一下一下的敲击着。相叶氏中午要不要和我一起吃饭啊。 

你不和润君一起吃饭? 

又出差了啊，他们部门很忙的，再说了，你什么时候见我们两个一起吃过午饭啊。 

诶，大概不行，相叶举了举手机，刚刚翔ちゃん说，中午要来我们公司附近外出，等会儿中午我和他一起去外面吃饭。 

见色忘友。二宫恨恨的想，这一切都是小樱花的错。

最近樱井正在关键期，如果这个案子做的好，有升职的可能性，为了抓住这个机会，他每天都回来的很晚。 

晚上回到家的时候，对着空荡荡说，我回来了，总觉得有点寂寞。 

人一旦适应了下班之后，会有温暖的光和温暖的人，突然缺少了就会不适应，抱着这寂寞感，早早地睡着了。 

晚上樱井回来，悄悄的钻到被子里的时候，相叶就醒了，忍不住凑了过去，手脚都缠上去，脑袋贴在对方的胸口。 

怎么了?前辈你在撒娇吗?樱井温柔的声音在上方传来。 

嗯，从鼻腔里发出声音，不想说话，只想感受对方的体温，好舒服。 

要kiss吗?并没有等对方回答，就吻了上去，樱井刚刚洗漱过，口腔里还带着薄荷的清凉感，很舒服。 

想要更近一步，樱井却放开了他，手覆盖在他的额头上。 雅纪，你发烧了。忙着开灯去拿退烧贴和退烧药。 

原来不是因为寂寞才难受啊，原来是生病了。 

一夜里，樱井起来了很多次，时不时的摸摸他，凑过来亲亲他的嘴角，喂了他好几次水，第二天太阳出来的时候，樱井已经走了。 

相叶伸了伸懒腰，神清气爽。 

捏着恋人留下的小纸条：记得吃药，不舒服记得给我打电话。 

笑了出来，今天也是被爱着的一天。 

樱井最近很不爽，自己的案子好不容易才结束，相叶也在休息，却见不到人。不是跑出去找二宫打球，就是和风间去跑温泉，明明这些自己也能和他一起做啊。 

又没有办法说出口，不然显得自己很小孩子气。 

我说，二宫盯着躺在沙发上那人翘起的一根头发。你不是说整天看我会腻吗?为什么你周末也要跑来我家，在公司还看不够我吗! 

反正润周末又出差了吧，他也太拼了。所以来陪陪你啊。 

说实话。二宫不上当。 

——小和。 

二宫鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，相叶突然这么肉麻，绝对没有好事。 

相叶在沙发上滚了一圈。 

翔ちゃん说想要带我去见家长，我不敢。 

怕什么，你当年不是已经被你爸揍了一顿了。还怕樱井爸爸再揍你一顿。 

哎——相叶叹了一口气，真是被打一顿就能解决的问题还好了。 

想一想，我们家就普通人家，这么多年，我爸都没有对这件事松口，也就是我弟现在已经结婚了，他精力才转移了一下。 

翔ちゃん又是长子，从小就是家里的榜样，我真怕他爸会打死他。 

你家小樱花现在不是做的很好了吗?你和他恋爱又没有拖他后腿。 

那你和润这么励志，现在都存够买房子的钱了，不是也不敢跟家里坦白。再说了，他爸知道他和我恋爱是一回事，真的亲眼看到—— 

相叶没有继续说下去。 

那你就一有时间就跑我们家里来啊，二宫表情沉重，相叶氏，逃避解决不了问题。 

再说吧，让我想想。 

相叶一回家，就被对方懒腰抱住了，樱井把脑袋靠了上去。 

翔ちゃん? 

我生气了。不要理我。 

诶——因为nino? 

因为你。 

被牵着手，来到了沙发边，樱井教给相叶一个厚厚的笔记本。 

“打开看看。” 

是一本关于[相叶雅纪和樱井翔的未来规划]很详细的畅想了他们未来的每一步。 

我最擅长做规划，所以不要担心，交给我。不管其他人会不会把雅纪规划到自己的未来里，在我的人生里，永远都有相叶雅纪。 

为什么八十岁我还和翔ちゃん在一起啊。相叶一页一页的翻看着，这人到底哪里来的时间做这么多事情啊，忍不住红了眼睛。 

当然是因为你喜欢我。樱井露出一个得意的笑容。 

是的，我最喜欢翔ちゃん了，这一生都想要和你在一起。 

end


End file.
